12:13
by thebestday
Summary: 12:13 is such a strange time. Such a strange number. Not 12:10 or 12:15, 12:13, right smackdab in the middle.


Hey everyone! I, first, want to say thank you for even considering to read my fic. That means a lot to me. There is reallyno pairingin this story. There is a tiny bit of JavaJunkie and a tiny bit of Balcony Buddy though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wishI did but I don't. If I did, I would bring Dean back.I would alsobring Dave back and Zach would go jump off a cliff. Luke would be Luke. Luke and Lorelai wouldn't be ehh, they'd be yaya. And if Lukelai weren't together, Lorelai and Chris would have gotten together like 3 seasons ago. But none of that has happened or will happen, So I guess I don't own Gilmore Girls. It all belongs to ASP, Dan Pallidino, and The WB.

* * *

He's dead.

Those are two words Lorelai Victoria Gilmore almost Danes never wanted to hear.

* * *

It had been a Tuesday. It started out as a normal day. She woke up at 7. She got a shower and she got dressed. She got in her car and drove to Luke's Diner. She ordered her normal Tuesday morning meal: a donut and coffee. She answered her cell phone and talked to her daughter, Rory, even though the sign clearly saying "No cell phones" still hung on the wall. She ignored the glares Luke sent her as she laughed at something Rory said. She hung up the phone and stated, "I have to go. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah, at 6," replied Luke. The two shared a short kiss and Lorelai bounced out the door.

She drove to the Dragonfly Inn, the inn she co-owned with Sookie St. James. She followed her normal routine: she made sure everything was running okay, that the guests were satisfied, and she had a cup of coffee.

Things were fine until 12:13PM. She received a call then. It was from a nurse at some hospital in a nearby town. Someone was dying. She didn't know who. They wouldn't tell her. They just simply told her to get to the hospital as soon as possible. She hung up.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. Who was it? Rory? No, she was at Yale. Sookie? No, she was standing right next to her. Michel? No, he was standing there also. Taylor? Why would she have to go to the hospital if it was him? Mom? Dad? GiGi? Christopher? Babette? Miss Patty? Kirk? Damnit. Who was it?

Sookie drove Lorelai to the hospital since Lorelai seemed to be in a daze. They went to the Intensive Care Unit. The nurse greeted her and told her a doctor would see her in a moment. _Who is it?_ Lorelai begged. _Who's dying? _

"I don't think I can tell you that. The doctor will be out shortly," said the nurse and walked away.

* * *

The doctor came out wearing a blank look on his face, "Excuse me? Are you Lorelai Gilmore?" 

"Yes. Who is it? I get a call at exactly 12:13PM saying someone's dying. Not a name, just someone. Damnit, it could be some poor farmer from South America whose dying for all I know. Who is it?" demanded Lorelai.

"It's your fiancée, Luke Danes. He was hit by a car while crossing the street this morning around 11:30…" That was all Lorelai heard, before she collapsed to the ground sobbing. _It's Luke. My fiancé, Luke. The guy that makes me coffee every morning, Luke. My best friend, Luke. My future husband, Luke. My daughter's future stepfather, Luke. It's Luke. My Luke. My Luke is dying. Dying. _Lorelai ignored every sound, thing, and person around her. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one in the room. _It's a dream, _she told herself. _Nothing but a stupid nightmare._ But she knew that it wasn't true. She blacked out.

* * *

She woke up to see a sleeping Rory and Christopher to the right of her and a sleeping Sookie to the left. She was laying in a hospital bed. She remembered what happened. Someone was dying. Luke was dying. She was at the hospital where Luke was dying.

It was late. It was 12:03AM on Wednesday morning. Almost 12 hours since she got the call.

"Chris..Chris.." Lorelai whispered.

Chris woke up at the sound of his name. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I need to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lore."

"I need to see him."

"Lore.."

"Chris, please."

"Fine. Let's go," Chris said standing up. He held out a hand for Lorelai to take and she took it. Afraid she would fall if she didn't.

Chris knew it was a bad idea. He had seen Luke earlier. He was a mess. The doctors said that he wouldn't make through the night. Something about the impact of the hit and that he had lost a lot of blood during surgery. But, if Lorelai wanted to see him, then Chris would take her to him.

They walked down the hall to the elevator. They went up to the 4th floor and got out. Luke's room was easy to find; room 401, first room on the right.

The room was silent except for the beeping and the purring of the machines. Chris watched as Lorelai walked up to the side of the bed. Lorelai froze. She had not expected this. She had not expected to see him like this, laying there like a _vegetable_. Lifeless and gray. Still.

"Hi. It's me. Lorelai, that is. So umm..you look pretty bad, like something out of a really bad horror movie. No offense though. They told me that you got hit by a car. Which is pretty weird since it's Stars Hollow…so, yeah. I don't know what to say except for good bye. So, good bye Luke Danes. I'll miss you." Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek and walked over to Chris.

The heart monitor started to beep. It was one, long beep. Doctors and nurses came into the room. They ushered Chris and Lorelai out telling them that something had happened. Something bad. They lost him. He was dead.

Lorelai looked at the clock. It was 12:13 AM.

* * *

At 12:13 PM on a Tuesday afternoon, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore almost Danes's received a call telling her to come to the hospital. Someone was dying. Luke was dying. 

At 12:13 AM on a Wednesday morning, exactly 12 hours later, Luke died and Lorelai's world crashed.

12:13 is such a strange time. Such a strange number. Not 12:10 or 12:15, 12:13, right smack-dab in the middle.

* * *

Hi. So how was it? I'm guessing really bad, because I re-read it and I hated it. But that might just be me. I feel really bad for killing Luke off. I blame it on Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill. They killed off Keith(a main character)in episode 3.16 and Ithought I could do the same.

Alright, please review. It's not that hard. All you do is it the purple button and write a review.

Thanks,  
Jen


End file.
